What Shall You Do?
by Moonshine Hime
Summary: What shall you do... when 2 aliens came out from nowhere and they need something from you, more precisely, the people in Mysterious Star... when an argument was created and one joins the other... when 2 precious people will be taken away from you... when they don't have a fragment of memory of you... Will they get a chance to remember you again? How? With the most unexpected way?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's P.O.V.**

"Finally, Allen, we're here. We already arrived at the Mysterious Star." I said to my partner

"Yes, and this place will be the source of energy for the Hell tree."

"Let's explore this place tomorrow, okay? I need some rest. We travelled through time and space, and it's quite tiring." I yawned and closed my eyes while floating at our hideout.

"Yeah, let's do that… Sleep well, Anne."

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Everything is dark. Then, a hole appeared beneath me and I found myself falling through that hole. The hole seemed so endless. As I was going deeper in the hole, I saw Rein and Shade together with someone I don't even know. Rein was being slapped by a boy in front of her and she didn't even budge. What's wrong with her? Why didn't she fight back? I can't see the boy's face clearly because he's so far. What I can only image is that he has a light blue hair with pink highlights. The girl, who I assume his partner, was pointing at Shade with an accusing finger, shouting at him but I can't hear the words. I can only see her mouthing some curses. She has a long light pink hair with blue highlights. Just then, the boy who was in front of Rein earlier was now approaching me and he whispered words I can't hear properly.

"I'll spare her life. If and only if, you will become m – …"

"NO!"

"NO!" I screamed as I sat on my bed quickly.

My face is full of sweat. My whole body is trembling.

"It's just a dream. A nightmare to be precise. It won't happen. It's just a dream. A dream, got it? Okay, now let's sleep again…" I went back to sleep then, got up again.

"YEAH, A FREAKING DREAM THAT DOESN'T WANT ME TO GET SLEEP!" I scoffed

"*yawn* Fine… What happened? Goodnight." Rein sat up and get back to sleep. I sweat-dropped.

_Seriously, Rein, do you need to check on me when you're so sleepy? Anyway, goodnight Rein. Sleep tight._

Since I can't sleep now that I had a crazy dream, I wandered through the halls of the Moon kingdom.

We went here because tomorrow, they will celebrate the Moon festival. Me and Rein convinced mother and father to stay here because it's been a long time since we last visited this place. Actually, that wasn't the only reason why we want to go here. One, I want to eat Moon drops and Moon cotton candy, second, Rein wants to buy dresses in Moon kingdom because it's rich in silky fabric that came from the auroras, third, Rein wants to consult a fortune-teller about her love and her 'Bright-sama' and lastly, I get to see Milky and play with her. Oh yeah, Shade isn't that nice to me so, he's not in my list. He's always Rein this and Rein that. It annoys me. Good thing Bright is always with me. At least he's not talking always about my sister and I could freely talk to him.

I went to the garden and sat at the bench. I stared at the Moon flowers that bloom during night.

I really love Moon flowers. Their color is white as snow and they are twirled nicely. I smiled at them. I admired their beauty, as well as their strengths. Imagine, they gone through strong winds and storms yet, they still strived to live.

"Hey." A masculine voice called me from behind which cause me to be surprised

"W-whoa. Waaaaah!" I fell from the bench to the ground. My face supposed to touch the ground but instead, my face is floating.

"Am I… floating?" I asked no one in particular

"Idiot. You're not floating. I'm holding the neckline of your nightgown to prevent you from falling. Now, stand up. I could see your bare skin. You even might pull me towards the ground too." A man behind me spoke

"Aah!" I immediately stood up and faced the man who's behind me. It revealed Shade's face. Yeah, Shade.

"W-wait. SHADE?!" I freaked out

"Yeah?"

"W-what are you doing here in this time of the day? Or rather night? Oh, whatever. What are you doing here?"

_Why am I stuttering when I'm with him?! It's not like I like him or what._

"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" He said not even caring

_See, see, he doesn't even care. He only cares about Rein._

"I wanted to go in the garden." I said stating the obvious

"I could see that. But I'm asking on what brings you here?"

_Ugh… Why does he have to figure everything out?!_

"I had a dream and I can't sleep. Now you know why I'm here, get lost." I said coldly. His eyes widened. Probably, shocked hearing those words from me.

That was my first time being rude. I know I'm here at their kingdom but I still can't change the fact that I want him to get away from me because I don't want to hear anything about Rein right now. I'm beat.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, get LOST." I repeated but emphasized the word 'lost' more

"You shut up. You are in my kingdom so you don't have the right to command me. I do things myself. Now, tell me about your dream." He said with authority but I'm not afraid of him so I disobeyed him.

"Why should I trust you about my dream? And, if you don't want to get lost just say so. I could get away from here, myself. I'm out of here." I turned around and dragged my feet out of that garden. Before I could place my right foot on the tile that would lead me out of the garden, he snapped.

"Why don't you trust me? Most people do, including Rein. But as for you, you don't. I didn't know Fine could turn her back on me so rudely. Rein didn't even do such a thing to me or anybody else. I expect you to be more like her because she's your twin. Well, I guess not all twins are the same." Shade said and that triggered everything. My eyes became watery and slowly the tears streamed down on my face. I turned to face him again. Eye to eye. And he's shocked with my expression.

"I don't trust you because I hate you! Hear that? I hate you! Ever since I met you, you always say Rein, Rein, Rein. At first, I thought it was okay, but as time went by, I kept on wondering why you're always talking about her. I really, really hate you! Good thing Bright is always with me everytime. I hate you Prince Shade of the Moon kingdom! You're the one who's rude, 'your highness'. You're always talking about someone even when somebody else is with you. Can't you be more respectful? At least, to the one you're talking to. Anyway, please tell Queen Elsa, King Truth, Princess Rein, Moon Malia-sama and Princess Milky that I'll be leaving and I'm not coming back anymore. Tell them thank you and I love them all. I'll be taking my leave, 'your highness'." Those were my last words and I ran out of this kingdom. I bought new clothes that matches a simple villager with my jewelries that I didn't even know I brought along.

I wandered through the forest in the nearby lake. I saw an old garage stall and decided to go in. I didn't mean to intrude but I don't know any place to go. Then, I saw sleeping floating persons around my age with the same hair in my dreams. I got scared and I tried to get out but I stepped on a can and I slipped. Everything fell on me. And, I'm doomed.

The 2 personas were instantly awakened at my act. Well, who wouldn't be?

"Who's there?" the blue haired boy with pink highlights said, startled

"I… I'm F – … Fine…"

"I'm not asking if you're alright or not. I'm asking your name." he growled

"It's my name. My name is Fine."

"Strange…"

"What brought you here, Fine?" the pink haired girl with blue highlights asked

"Well, I ran away from home. And… I don't have any place to stay. Can I stay here for a while?" I plead. I'm telling the truth and they don't look like they will harm me so…

"Oh sure. You could stay here even forever. We never had these cute visitors visiting us before." She said as she pinched my cheeks

"Really? I could stay here? Forever?" I asked unbelievably.

_I wanted to be with them to ease the pain when I'm with Shade. He always hurts me. At least, here, in my new home, I won't be._

"Of course, on one condition. You need to introduce us to your friends and families." The boy told me

"Fine with me as long as I'll change my name and you'll be acting as my cousins from other planet. It would be nice if I have something to do with my hair."

"Done." They said in sync

"So, what are your names? It would be embarrassing if I don't even know my cousins' names do I?"

"He's Allen and I'm Anne. We came from the Helldergard planet." Anne introduced briefly

"Oh," was the only thing that escaped from my mouth

"So you really are from another planet…"

"Yeah… Now, let's do something about your name. How about changing your name to Fayne? It kinda resembles your old name." Allen changed the topic

"Sounds nice. We'll settle at Fayne."

"I'll be the one in charge of your hair. So how about… this?" Anne said as she pulled out the yellow rings that holds my hair into twin pigtails

She let my wavy hair flow down to my shoulders. She then moved away from me and waved her hand. By the second, I could feel something growing behind me. And I was shocked to see my hair down and it became long.

_I didn't know she has powers. Maybe Allen has it too._

"Now, for the finishing touch…" Anna tapped a strand of my hair and instantly, it became blue. Anna tied my hair in twin loose braids and placed a yellow ribbon.

_I feel so matured…_

"That's better…" Anna praised

"Uhm… I –" I started but Anna cut me off

"Save your questions for tomorrow. We'll explain everything to you later on. Let's rest for now…" Anna said and went back to sleeping while floating.

"Alright, goodnight." I whispered

I was about to say 'goodnight' to Allen only to found out that he's sleeping. While floating… and snoring. I giggled softly at that. Then, I went to sleep at an old sofa bed…

**Shade's P.O.V.**

_Damn. She misunderstands everything. Shade, why did you even do that?! Must inform the king and queen immediately._

I ran through the halls and barge into King Truth and Queen Elsa's room. I even forgot the manners I have due to my panic state.

"King Truth, Queen Elsa, we had a problem here." I said in a high tone

"Wha – ? What is it, Prince Shade?" King Truth asked

"A – "

"Is something troubling you?" Queen Elsa asked again before I could say something

"Well, about that, Fine ran away." I clearly stated

"WHAT?!" they both said in unison

I explained them the whole story. They turned to each other with an unexplainable look on their faces. Their faces showed mixed emotions. Shocked, worried, concerned… They finally let out a calm decision.

"We'll solve this tomorrow, understood? For now, we need rest."

"But, your majesty!" I exclaimed

"Shade, go back to your room and rest. We couldn't find Fine in this state and besides, it's still night." Queen Elsa said

"B-but, who knows her situation? Will she find somewhere to sleep?" I stammered

"Just calm down Shade. She'll be fine just like her name says. I know Fine is a strong girl. She'll definitely figure something out."

I exited and went to my room. I just hope she'll be fine…

"Why do you need to run away, Fine…"

_I miss you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

The moon was now gone and the bright rays of the sun touched the face of the beautiful blue princess…

**Rein's P.O.V.**

"*yawns* Good morning, Fine…" I said unconsciously

I scratched the back of my head and my hair is a total mess right now. I used my left index finger and thumb to rub off my morning glories. When my vision became clear, I turned to my left only to see an empty bed beside mine.

"Fine? Fine, where are you? Fine?"

_Oh well, maybe she woke up early because she smelled the scent of a delicious breakfast. She may be in the kitchen._

I jumped off my bed and began to choose clothes from my bag. I shuffled all the dresses inside my bag and the sight of a blue spaghetti-strapped Sunday dress with frills caught my eye. I changed my nightgown to a dress and tied my hair into a messy bun then added some accessories. I happily skipped while walking to the halls and I saw mother, father, Moon Malia-sama and Shade by her side discussing about something. I decided to listen at their conversation and hid behind a bonsai on a table.

"We need to find her quick." Father told Moon Malia-sama

"Who knows what happened to her? She might be killed." Mother held father's hands showing her fear.

_Who are they talking about? Who's her? Who might be killed?_

My mind is full of questions but I still decided to keep on listening. There might be answers…

"Don't be so negative Elsa. You already know that she is a strong girl… But, I understand. We'll help you find her." Moon Malia-sama said softly "Shade, tell all the guards to go here fast. I have something urgent to tell them. Also, I request the presence of the minister. I want him to tell the kings and queens of other kingdoms and tell them to search their whole kingdom for the missing princess."

_What princess? Who's the princess that is missing? Don't tell me… Nah, that won't happen… I hope?_

I shrugged the thought off. But I can't get rid of the feeling that it has something to do with Fine.

"Of course, mother." Shade said and went on his way

I waited for one of them to talk but nothing happened. They just stood there in silence. After a few minutes, Shade arrived with the guards following him.

"Why did you call us here for, your Majesty?" one of the guards asked politely

"We need you to find our daughter, Fine. This is her picture when she celebrated her 12th birthday. She is missing right now. She ran away last night." Mother handed one of the guards a picture that revealed Fine one year ago

_No… Fine… Fine wouldn't do that. I know I talked to her in the middle of the night so she is here by that time. There must be something or rather someone triggered her to do it. But who? Is it because of Shade? But still, she never runs away from home. Fine! No!_

I quivered at my place. Because my body involuntarily shakes due to my shocked state, the bonsai on the table I'm currently hiding fell. Everyone's attention was now averted to me. Mother and father were surprised to see me. I ran to them and cried.

"Mother, father, how did this happen?" I gripped the sleeves of their robes tightly begging for an answer. I was waiting for their reply but in return, they turned their heads away to avoid eye contact.

_Maybe, it's something confidential, eh?_

I was so desperate to see my sister so I caused ruckus in the room. Shade blocked me and calmed me down.

"Rein, Rein…" He shook my shoulders, telling me to look at him. My stubborn side is much stronger so I didn't look at him, not even a glance

"Calm down, Rein." He said trying to soothe me. "Look at me…" I looked at him but he was shocked to see emotionless eyes.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rein is undergoing trauma right now so she became emotionless and…

"Rein…"

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me? Where's Fine?" Rein said with no emotions displaying

"Rein, it's me, Shade. Don't you remember me? You're here in the Moon kingdom to celebrate the festival…" Shade paused for a moment. He breathed in deeply and then resumed. "A-about Fine, she's, she's gone."

"No, no. Fine isn't dead. No! Bring my sister back! You! What have you done?! You killed her, right? You killed Fine! You, monster! A murderer! You killed my poor sister! I killed her. I killed Fine. I killed my sister! Ahahahaha!"

Everyone was frozen on the spot including the guards. They were staring at Rein like a crazy person that just got out of the asylum. Moon Malia was the first one to understand what had just happened.

"Officer, please take Princess Rein to her room. She might have trauma due to her sister's situation…"

"Yes, your majesty." The guard then guided Rein to her room while she is still continuously laughing at herself

Queen Elsa was too worried for both of her daughters but she can only attend one person at a time. She chose Rein then Fine because she's the one who's nearer. She let the guards to their job and left Fine in their hands. King Truth also joined the troupe for more reinforcements. Queen Elsa called a doctor for Rein.

"Princess Rein became insane. She's now out of her mind. She doesn't know what to do if her sister was gone. Her memory was only remembering the days she spent with Fine until before the twins met Shade and her memory was scrambled for now due to the shock. In order to bring back her memories, you need to make her remember the times she had with her twin and to do that, you need to find Princess Fine first. But, a doll that looks like Princess Fine might make her calm down." The doctor said after she made Rein drink a sleeping medicine

"Oh," was the only thing that escaped from Queen Elsa's mouth

"I – I could deal with that… What else do I need to know?"

"Uhm… Well… You need to lock her room on the outside because she might cause trouble. And, keep anything sharp away from her. She might try to commit suicide so keep an eye on her too."

"Yeah. Go on." Queen Elsa encouraged the doctor to say something more about her daughter's condition because she sounds too unconvincing though she really ended her statement with a period

"Uh… Er… She really needs to recover from shock within 1 week because if she doesn't, she will be forever insane. So, we need Princess Fine as fast as possible." The doctor said rather fast

"What?! We need to find Fine first before Rein gets back to her normal self? How come the limited time is only 1 week?"

"Yes, your majesty. You see, the twins use prominence when they fought the Black Crystal and the Black Crystal King. Their Sunny Luchès is consisted of Bromine which reacted to her trauma. As a result, when one suffers into deep depression or extreme feelings, something might get overboard or even worse, they might die. Now, if you'll excuse me, your majesty. I still have business to attend to. I'll be going then." The doctor silently walked away

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"No." I mumbled to myself after the doctor left the room

_Push the negative thoughts away Elsa. Focus. First, you need to make a doll that looks exactly like Fine for Rein then we'll plan the next after that._

I kissed Rein's forehead before leaving her. I locked the outside of the room just like the doctor said. I also asked 2 guards to keep an eye on her. I went to my room which is also Truth's room and grabbed my sewing box. I gathered all the materials I need for sewing a doll which are needles with different sizes for the stitches, red, pink and yellow yarns for the head part, beige threads for the overall body, cotton for stuffing the doll itself and a piece of red and pink patterned fabric for the clothes. I began sewing… After how many minutes, which seemed like hours to me because I also need to find my other daughter, I finally finished the doll. I looked at the finished product.

_Now that I inspected it, it looks kinda similar to Fine thanks to my abilities in sewing… Elsa, now isn't the time to think about how good you are at sewing! Concentrate! But it's still not that close to her face since I made a rag doll not a robot with the exact same characteristics with Fine. Oh yeah, that reminds me… Planet Celeb has the most advanced technology ever built. Maybe, they can help with this case…_

I reached over to the phone near my lampshade. The phone is shaped like the moon and the holder looks like the auroras. I dialled the number of the Planet Celeb and the phone keeps on ringing… I hope they would answer…

"Oh ho ho ho! Hello? May I ask who is this?" a voice of a girl answered the call

"Uhm… I'm Queen Elsa, from the Mysterious Star. May I talk to the Queen of Planet Celeb? And, who is this over the phone?"

"Oh ho ho ho! Greetings, Queen Elsa. This is Princess Elizabetta. My apologies, Queen Elsa but my mother and father isn't here. They have business with the Planet Gretel. You may talk to me about the problem if you'd like…"

_Is Princess Elizabetta trustworthy enough? Oh well, I really need their help with this problem… It doesn't matter._

"Well… You see, Princess Elizabetta… Rein was in deep trauma right now and the doctor said she was insane because Fine ran away. I need your help with –…" before I could say more, she already panicked

"Oh, oh. I'll be there right away. Just stay where you are and don't move Queen Elsa. Got it? I'll bring Sasha and Carla with me." She hung up. I did what she said and stayed in my place. Then, I heard the crumbling of the ceiling. I let out a small yelp and moved out of the way. I know it might be Princess Elizabetta's vehicle. And… I was right. They landed the vehicle just beside our queen-sized bed.

_Good gracious… This isn't our castle yet they've ruined it._

"Oh ho ho ho! I finally arrived at the Mysterious Star. Sasha, Carla, let's pay our respects to the queen…"

They got out of the vehicle and went in front of me.

"Greetings, your majesty…" the trio said in unison and curtsied

"Greetings to all of you too. But first, I think we need to fix the ceiling and your vehicle needs to be placed outside the palace…" I said sweat-dropped

"Oh. Is that so? Sasha, Carla? You know what to do…" Elizabetta said while fanning herself

"Yes, Elizabetta-sama."

Sasha and Carla began typing on their communication devices and then the emblem of the Planet Celeb appeared right above us. With a snap of a finger, everything returned to normal. The room became so tidy and the ceilings are fixed. The vehicle also disappeared. It neither outside nor inside.

_Where could it be? Maybe, they programmed it to return in their planet once they arrived here and when they finished their job, the vehicle will come pick them up._

"So… Queen Elsa… Explain everything to us from the top." Elizabetta said seriously

_She can be serious at times too, eh?_

I explained everything to them. They too, were shocked with the news…

"That's horrible… Don't worry your majesty, we'll help you… Sasha, Carla?"

"Yes, Elizabetta-sama."

The two began typing on their communication devices again. Once they stopped, an emblem appeared again and there, a robot that looks exactly like Fine descended and the emblem disappeared.

"Done, Elizabetta-sama."

"Good. So, we contacted troupes that will help find Princess Fine. They are already here and don't worry, they knew her already. We also assigned troupes that will search Fine through our tracking devices. Our tracking device will diagnose hair strands of the people here in Mysterious Star and compare it to Fine's hair characteristics. That way, they will be able to trace Fine's location but it will take time due to this planet's population. And, come here Fine-san…"

The robot who share the same looks as Fine, walked over to Elizabetta.

"Hand me the medicine." She commanded the robot. The robot gave her the bottle full of medicine inside

"Here." She said and handed me the bottle

"That will make Rein's condition better but it won't heal her. She won't try to commit suicide anymore because of that. She will become calmer than she used to be. It might also extend the time, the doctor gave you."

"Thank you very much Princess Elizabetta…"

"Elizabetta will be fine, your highness. Another thing, this robot here is Fine-san. The engineers of our planet programmed this robot to act like the real Fine. It could eat and sleep like normal people do. It has the characteristics and personality of Fine. This might help in Rein's insanity. In no time, Rein will know that this is only a robot so you need to find Fine soon. We'll be leaving the rest to you, your highness. Goodbye."

The vehicle appeared again but instead inside the room, it showed up outside the window of our room. Elizabetta and company got out of the window and waved goodbye. I closed the windows and went to Rein's room and let Fine-san in. Rein became happy and I gave her the medicine which made her calm down.

_It's so nice to see Rein this happy again…_


End file.
